Hilo rojo
by yume25sora
Summary: (AU)¿Qué pasaría si aquella persona con la que creías tener un destino desaparece para siempre? Jean perderá a la persona más preciada para el, sin embargo, un misterioso chico de ojos azules entra a su vida…¿Estarán unidos por el hilo rojo del destino? Jeanx Armin
1. Perdida

**Holaa soy Yume y vine con un nuevo desafío con Natsukikocchi**

**Me demore siglos con este fic pero al fin lo tengo**

**(Siento que llorare de felicidad)**

**No es muy bueno pero espero que les agrade :3**

**N/A: Este fic es JeanxArmin pero tiene un poco de JeanxMarco)**

**Disifruten!**

* * *

_Hilo rojo_

Recuerdo perfectamente la última vez que te vi. Las palabras que dijimos y las emociones que nos rodeaban. Lo recuerdo todo tan claramente, que creo ir tu voz en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, haciéndome esa pregunta que nos costó todo.

- Jean, ¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino?

- Por su puesto que no…es solo un cuento de niños.

Era verano, y sonreías como siempre. Con esa amable y honesta expresión que mostrabas aun estando triste, y con la que siempre te recordare por el resto de mi vida.

Si tan solo te hubiera respondido "_si_" aquella vez, dejando de lado mi estúpido orgullo

_¿Seguirías a mi lado?_

* * *

Eras mi amigo, mi mejor y más preciado amigo. Nos conocíamos y comprendíamos mejor que nadie, o al menos eso creía hasta entonces.

Pero estaba completamente equivocado.

Nunca llegue a entender tus sentimientos hasta el último minuto. Esa tarde de verano, en donde me di cuenta por primera vez de la realidad que ignoraba por completo.

_Te amaba Marco, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta._

Si no hubiera sido un cobarde. Si me hubiera percatado de mi amor por ti antes. Te habría abrazado en el mismo instante en que confesaste tus sentimientos por mí, en medio del atardecer, ignorando las miradas curiosas, e imposibilitándote cualquier intento de huir de mis brazos.

Pero lamentablemente las cosas no resultaron de ese modo. Estaba confundido, asustado. No comprendía lo que sucedía. Y antes de tratar de aclarar todo, escape como un gran cobarde.

Te deje solo y dolido en ese pequeño parque inundado de nuestras memorias de la infancia. Con esa sonrisa entristecida, y tus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que forzabas a ocultar.

Hui dejándote solo. Tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran. Fui un idiota, sin embargo, aun así me perdonaste.

.

.

.

_Te amaba._

Pero solo me percate de ello después de abandónate.

Evoque en mis memorias todos los momentos que viví junto a ti, y ahí fue cuando comprendí lo que realmente sentía.

Entendí el significado de esa sensación de molestia cada vez que eras amable con otras personas, o cuando las chicas coqueteaban contigo y te sonrojabas. O cuando dijiste que una de nuestras compañeras de clase se te confesó. Eran celos.

Ahora todo calzaba.

Pensaba que la razón por la que deseaba protegerte y estar junto a ti, era por nuestra amistad y la admiración que te tenía. Eras amable, más amable que cualquier otra persona que vaya a conocer. No importaba cuan sacrificada y dura fuera tu vida. Nunca tuviste resentimiento alguno, y eras feliz con el solo hecho de ayudar a tu familia y ver la sonrisa de tus hermanos pequeños. Tan benévolo como ningún otro.

Te quería a mi lado, ya que contigo nada me hacía falta. Ese sentimiento era un amor tan obvio que ahora me siento un imbécil por no haberlo visto antes.

Me dolió el haberte dejado ese día. Pero fue aún más desgarrador el que partieras para siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente de la confesión, me dirigí a tu casa. Muy temprano y muy deprisa. Quería decirte lo más pronto posible mis sentimientos, que hasta tan solo la tarde anterior desconocía. Pero nadie respondió.

Llame durante horas. Toque el timbre como cien veces, y te deje muchos mensajes. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna.

Comencé a alterarme sin razón aparente. Di vueltas en círculos al frente de tu casa, y sentí que estaba apunto de atravesar la cerca de no ser por una anciana mujer que me contó todo.

Tuviste un accidente.

La noche anterior no volviste a casa. Tus padres te buscaron por horas, y llamaron a la policía desesperados. No había rastros de ti. Hasta que un hospital, cercano al parque en donde te vi por última vez, los contacto.

Un conductor ebrio te arrolló con su coche cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Nadie pudo entender la razón exacta del porque te encontrabas en ese lugar. Pero yo mismo asumí que se debía a lo ocurrido esa tarde de verano.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, con el corazón en el puño. Quería verte, sano y con tu usual risa nerviosa, que usabas cada vez que te disculpabas por algún descuido cometido.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando llegue al hospital solo pude visualizar a tu madre en el pasillo. Llorando con un desconsuelo tan grande y desgarrador que afectaba a cualquiera que la viese. Mi pecho se sentía apretado y a punto de estallar.

Antes de poder acercarme a hablar con ella. Salieron los doctores contigo en una camilla. Estabas muy herido y apenas mantenías los ojos abiertos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui antes de que te llevaran al pabellón. Y grite tu nombre para que pudieras oírme claramente.

Como era de esperarse, las enfermeras y médicos me regañaron por mi actitud, incluso tu padre se molestó. No obstante, la única que logró entenderme fue esa mujer dulce y tan parecida a ti. Se acercó suavemente y me su susurró en el oído.

_Dile todo lo que tienes que decir_

Ella ya veía todo claro, por lo que contuve mis lágrimas y me aproxime a la camilla y acerque mi rostro.

- Es inusual verte tan agitado Jean…-musitaste con tus últimas fuerzas.

- No te esfuerces hablando idiota…solo escúchame- Conteste con desesperación- Lamento lo de ayer…en serio lo siento, ya que…también te amo.

Creo que esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que contemple semejante expresión. Tu rostro reflejaba tanta felicidad y paz, imposible de imaginar para alguien que estaba luchando con la muerte. De tus ojos corrían lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de placer absoluto. Y como siempre, en tus labios estaba esa sincera sonrisa que siempre me encanto, pronunciando una palabra tan simple y concisa, que me llevó a un mar de llanto.

_"Gracias"_

10:30 a.m. Marco murió por una hemorragia interna producto del accidente.

.

.

.

Todo era negro por donde sea que mirara. El cielo, la vestimenta de las personas, etc. No creía que llegaría el momento en que odiara tanto ese color, si es que se le podía considerar de ese modo.

Era inusual que lloviera tanto un día de verano. Por lo que parecía como si el mundo también hubiera estado triste por tu partida.

Mi querido amigo, la persona que amaba. Te fuiste sin dejarme hacer recuerdos contigo de nuestro amor.

Pienso que esa fue la época más oscura y difícil de mi vida, el tratar de superarte.

El tan solo recordar el funeral me revolvía el estómago. Acordarme de tu cuerpo sin vida dentro de ese ataúd, rodeado de personas entre las cuales se encontraban algunas que fingían sus sollozos y penuria, o de tus hermanos pequeños quienes con suerte comprendían el significado de la muerte.

Todo eso me aflige incluso hasta el día de hoy. Recordar cuando te fuiste para siempre, el llanto desgarrador de tu madre, las lágrimas hipócritas, y la impotencia y desconsuelo que me invadia.

Sin embargo fue allí cuando lo conocí.

* * *

Ya terminada la ceremonia fúnebre. Me aleje de lo más pronto posible de las personas presentes. Paseé bajo la lluvia por entre las tumbas sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llegue a una pequeña plaza en medio del cementerio, en donde me senté a meditar.

No tenía fuerzas para seguir. Sentía que sin ti toda mi vida había perdido sentido. Todo era mi culpa, y solo mía, cosa que realmente me fastidiaba. Y por más que lo pensara, me sentía culpable por haber sido de quien te enamoraste, ya que de no ser así, podrías haber sido feliz y no hundirte en la depresión que te llevó a la muerte.

De pronto, las lágrimas traicioneras que oculte con esfuerzo, escaparon de mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas y se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia. Por más que trate de detenerlas, ellas caían una tras otra. Me odiaba a mi mismo, quería a Marco de vuelta, quería retroceder el tiempo y tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado, pero ya nada era posible, solo me quedaba el arrepentimiento.

- ¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino?- fue lo que escuche de pronto

Me sobresalte. Esas palabras eran las mismas que me habías dicho una vez, pero ahora provenían de una voz completamente distinta.

Frente a mi apareció un muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Su estatura era baja y su rostro aniñado. Probablemente hubiera pensado que se trataba de un mocoso de no ser por mi propia perspicacia que me dio a entender que era alguien cercano a mi edad. Lucia tranquilo y me sonreía con compasión.

- Vete de aquí enano, no estoy de humor para responder estupideces.

- Si es tan estúpido ¿Por qué te sorprendiste tanto?- Replicó el rubio con un gesto inocente.

- No te importa.

El chico hizo una mueca de tristeza y se disculpó tímidamente con la cabeza. Se veía débil y sumiso, no obstante, algo misterioso lo rodeaba.

Probablemente, si no hubiera sido por ese chico nunca te habría superado Marco. Mi vida se habría acabado tal como la tuya. Sumergido en la desesperación y depresión del amor.

Pero él me cambió y me sedujo con solo su mirada.

Lo lamento Marco, pero debo confesar que con ese muchacho rubio, un trozo de mi corazón el cual te pertenecía, fue arrebatado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Armin.

- Jean…y sinceramente no me interesa el tuyo.

- Mucho gusto Jean. Desde hoy estaremos unidos por el destino.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina**

**¿Alguna opinión? Ojala les haya gustado :)**

**No es muy bueno, pero tratare de hacer el prox capitulo mejor**

**(P.D. Tsukiko probablemente te sentirás estafada porque no hubo casi nada de JeanxArmin, pero prometo subir el siguiente luego)**

**N/A: Se que hubieron muchas faltas de ortografía, repetición de palabras, etc. Pero fue porque quise subirlo lo más pronto posible y no lo corregí.**

**Prometo hacerlo pronto.**


	2. Reencuentro

**Wiiii al fin después de cómo mil años**

**El segundo capítulo!**

**Lamento la espera, pero realmente esta pareja mata mi imaginación**

**y me deja sin imaginación XD (Muy difícil!)**

**(Sin contar que también esta la escuela, etc.)**

**Pero bueno, en fin, espero que les agrade este segundo capitulo**

**N/A: Jean depresivo;quizás haya una que otra falta de ortografía o algo por el estilo (Soy muy despistada y me doy cuenta como mil años después)**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Marco

Si te digo que te extraño ¿Volverías a mi lado?

No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde que partiste. Mi corazón nunca será capaz de cicatrizar por completo las heridas que quedaron de aquel día en que te perdí.

Ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo que antes.

El arrepentimiento y culpabilidad siempre estarán dentro de mi.

Pero no te culpes Marco, no es tu culpa, solo mía y de mi propia estupidez.

Sin embargo, debo confesarte que tras tu muerte mi vida se convirtió en un profundo abismo de desesperación y dolor. Probablemente hubiera significado mi propio fin, de no haber sido por _él._

_._

_._

Puedo recordar con detalle la primera vez que los vi, esos enormes y cristalinos ojos azulados que reflejaban una inocencia tan pura como ninguna otra mientras me hacía esa pregunta.

_¿Crees en el hilo rojo del destino?_

Es irónico pensar que esa persona me dijo lo mismo que tu habías dicho una vez. Durante ese lluviosos día fúnebre en que me despedí de ti.

En su momento, me sentí irritado por la presencia de ese chico rubio. Sus palabras y acciones no tenían ningún sentido lógico. Ni siquiera el que haya aparecido de la nada me parecía normal. Pero por alguna razón fui seducido por mirada.

- Mucho Gusto Jean. Desde hoy estaremos unidos por el destino.

- ¿A qué te refieres enano?

No tenía energías para seguirle el juego a ese rubio, por lo que solo me baste con hacerle esa pregunta. Sin embargo, no obtuve respuesta alguna. El chico solo guardo silencio y me sonrió como un niño pequeño quien guardaba un secreto.

Me moleste aún más al pensar que se burlaba de mi. Pero no podía convencerme del todo que era de ese modo, ya que su mirada era tan fija que un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Había algo extraño en él que me atemorizaba, pero a la vez atraía.

- No te preocupes Jean, pronto lo entenderás ya que….- Antes de seguir con sus palabras dio una breve pausa y miro hacia el cielo, dejando que las gotas de lluvia humedecieran su rostro y cabello- eres a quien he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Sus enigmáticas palabras me dejaron estupefacto, no comprendía de que diablos estaba hablando ese sujeto , pero antes de que haya podido recuperar la claridad de mis pensamientos y volver a interrogarlo. Este se despidió con una sonrisa y desapareció entre la lluvia.

Mi primera impresión fue una de las peores que he tenido en mi vida, un enano estrafalario con aspecto afeminado del cual me olvidaría completamente durante los meses siguientes.

* * *

Ya era invierno Marco, y habían pasado siete meses desde que la muerte te llevo consigo.

En ese entonces, aun te amaba demasiado como para olvidarte.

.

.

.

Como te dije anteriormente, mi vida se volvió un abismo desde que desapareciste de mi lado.

No había instante en que los recuerdos de ese tortuoso día de verano no atormentaran mi mente.

La memorias eran tan claras y precisas como si todo aquello hubiera ocurrido hace no mucho tiempo.

Me agobiaba el tan solo escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza, tan dulce y tan suave como siempre lo había sido. Como si me estuvieras hablando en ese mismo instante.

La desesperación y depresión que me invadían, llegaron a un punto en que mis padres realmente se vieron angustiados.

Deje de asistir a la escuela.

No soportaba sentir esas miradas de compasión de nuestros compañeros de clase y de los maestros. Más de alguno de ellos decía una que otra condolencia sin sentimiento, y me perseguía con la mirada.

Está claro que en un inicio ellos solo veían al _mejor amigo del estudiante fallecido. _Volviéndose increíblemente "amables" y "considerados" conmigo, como si estuvieran tratando con tus padres u hermanos. Para mis ojos, esas actitudes eran falsas e hipócritas, solo deseaban sentirse bien consigo mismos por haber hecho _la buena acción del día._

Te juro amigo mío, que trate de tolerarlo lo más que pude. Sin embargo, llegó el minuto en el que explote y les plante en la cara a todo el salón , incluido el maestro, lo que realmente pensaba. La irritación que me causaban e inclusive repugnancia.

Como sabes, siempre he sido bastante franco con respecto a mis ideas. Nunca me he guardado nada de lo que pienso, y esa vez menos.

Por otro lado, después de haber dejado a un lado mi educación sin el consentimiento de mis padres, abandone mi hogar.

Ellos no se merecían cargar con las dificultades que les provocaba, hasta ellos mismos eran conscientes que ya no era el mismo hijo que ellos habían criado con todo su amor y dulzura. Ahora solo era una sombra de dolor y culpabilidad.

Ya había cumplido los dieciocho años, y en más de algún lugar me contratarían por tiempo completo. Por lo que tome mis pertenencias más valiosa, junto a los ahorros acumule por años, y me marche.

Y por último, me hundí en el vicio del alcohol y el cigarrillo. Una vez escuche que eran métodos que la gente utilizaba para aliviar las penas y los momentos difíciles, por lo que arroje todo mi orgullo a la basura y opte por estas opciones.

Quizás pienses que me volví un idiota más grande de lo que ya era, un estúpido depresivo que no se daba cuenta de la vida que le quedaba por delante. Pero en esos instantes solo quería morir, eras lo más importante y te habías esfumado ¿Cómo querías que siguiera adelante si apenas me di cuenta de todo , te fuiste?

Por favor perdóname Marco, hasta yo me arrepiento de lo ciego que fui en ese entonces.

Estuve a punto de hacerte sufrir más de lo que ya había hecho, estando al borde de arruinar por completo mi vida.

No obstante, todo cambio ese día.

.

.

.

Después de haber trabajado en la construcción durante todo un maldito día. Me dirigí al pequeño departamento en el que vivía. Era estrecho y diminuto en comparación a la enorme casa paternal en a la que estuve acostumbrado por más de dieciocho años, pero con un poco de esfuerzo me acostumbre rápidamente al cambio de vida.

Durante mi camino, me desvié un poco del trayecto usual para despejarme un rato en la bebida, y comencé a tomar cerca del puente en el que acostumbrábamos a jugar de niños.

Bebí una cerveza tras otra mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo absurda que se había vuelto mi vida. No me di cuenta de cuanto había tomado hasta que sentí mi cuerpo inestable y un enorme calor a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, pero seguí bebiendo sin reparo, perdiendo cada vez más conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de mi alrededor.

Lo único que recuerdo durante mi bochornoso estado de ebriedad. Fueron las terribles náuseas y ganas de vomitar que me invadían, más una pequeña vocecilla que me llamaba por mi nombre .

_¡Jean! Jean!_

Cuando desperté ya era de día.

Al abrir mis ojos me encontré en una habitación completamente desconocida. Era pulcra y ordenada, con un ligero olor a menta.

Di un sobresalto, apenas me percate de aquello. No obstante, la resaca de la noche anterior me impidió levantarme del lecho en que me encontraba, por lo que me resigne a examinar con cautela el cuarto en la misma posición en que estaba.

No paso mucho hasta que oí crujir la puerta. Me incorpore rápidamente sobre la cama y me prepare para cualquier cosa que se viniera. Poco a poco una silueta extrañamente familiar entro a la habitación.

- ¡Ah, Jean! Al fin te has levantado- suspiró aliviado el extraño individuo- ¡Me tenías realmente preocupado!

- ¿Quién eres?- le pregunte toscamente.

- ¿No me digas que ya me has olvidado?- pregunto tímidamente con una sonrisa- Soy Armin, nos conocimos en el cementerio hace ya varios meses.

Para ser honesto, inicialmente no tenía idea de que estaba hablando ese enano rubio y quién diablos era. Pero una vez que vi sus enormes y cristalinos ojos azules, recordé inmediatamente aquel misterioso encuentro durante el funeral, del cual me había olvidado.

- Ya lo recuerdo, eres el enano estrafalario.

El rubio solo rio y se volteó para dejar sobre una silla unas ropas que traía entre sus brazos. Posteriormente camino hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar los cálidos rayos del sol invernal.

- Probablemente quieras una explicación acerca de donde estas, pero antes que nada…- Volvió a pausar su voz y con un leve sonrojo aparto su vista de mi, y continuo nerviosos- emm…debo pedirte que te vistas con las ropas que acabo de traer.

Sin comprender lo que me decía, instintivamente baje mi mirada a mi cuerpo, y horrorizado exclame incrédulo. Esta únicamente con mi ropa interior, sin saber la razón de ello.

¿Qué tan borracho pude haber estado?

Por mi mente pasaron una increíble cantidad de posibles situaciones, y las peores de ellas eran que ese debilucho enano era en realidad un tipo pervertido quien se había aprovechado de mi durante mi estado de ebriedad, o que yo mismo lo forcé a hacer cosas insólitas. Mi mente colapso de todo el rollo que me pase en esos instantes.

Armin se rio ante mi expresión perpleja, y me tranquilizo aclarándome que me encontró borracho cerca del puente y me trajo a su casa como única opción. Sin embargo, en el camino vomite por lo que tuvo que quitarme mis prendas, pero lamentablemente no tenía nada para prestarme debido a que sus ropas eran muy pequeñas.

Sus excusas y explicaciones entrecortadas y nerviosas me hicieron sonreír sutilmente.

Creo Marco, que aquella fue la primera vez que sonreí desde que moriste.

Por alguna razón me sentía aliviado con ese chico a mi lado. Como si estuviéramos enlazados por algo que ni yo mismo comprendía lo que era.

¿Era acaso aquello que llamaban _destino_?

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina el segundo capitulo**

**Gracias a las personas que han leído esta historia y me han dejado reviews acerca del fic:**

**mayalove; Muraki nima; xX Mefis Xx; y; y un querido guest quien lamentablemente no se quien es.**

**Y en especial a ti Natsukikocchi ( Ya que este es tu OTP)  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aun siendo que no sea muy bueno**

**Y me agradecería mucho si pudieran dejarme algún comentario o sugerencia respecto a la historia**

**¡!Gracias por leer y por favor paciencia para el prox capitulo!**

**N/A: en el prox se desarrollara más la relación entre Jean y Armin, y se aclarara un poco más el asunto del Hilo rojo :)**


End file.
